


Livid Protection

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton sticks up for Katie. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livid Protection

Katie had disappeared for a good long time at the wrap party, leaving Anton to fume and think about the things Craig had said to her. He had ended up talking softly as he paced, letting it out in an empty room, knowing he can't say the words to Craig's face. 

"You see that girl? She looks so happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having a great time and...Dying inside. She's hurt. And tired. Tired of all the drama, tired of not being good enough, tired of life. But she doesn't want to look dramatic, weak and attention seeking. So she keeps it all inside. Acts like everything's perfect but cries at night. So everybody thinks that she's the happiest person they know. That she has no problems and her life is perfect... If only they knew the truth..."

His words falter to a stop and yet he can't stop pacing. He had seen the pain in Katie's eyes when Craig attacked them both being in the final. He was smarting from it himself, but he didn't let a single second of his anger distract him. He was worried, of course, about Katie, enough so he had needed to talk it out, let his voice be heard even if he couldn't talk directly to the man responsible. Then, as he paced, he heard it. The near-silent sobs of someone who had snuck in behind him. Turning to find himself staring at Katie he knew what he had to do. He stepped closer, then, carefully, gathered her to him, letting her cry, hating it but wanting her to know she was safe to cry if she needed to. 

As time passed, slowly, she grew steadier, she cried less, then stopped completely, her eyes meeting his even as he moved to pull her into a gentle kiss, his smile soft as he spoke. 

"I thought you were amazing, my goddess."


End file.
